All Which Lies Between
by The Social Heretic
Summary: Ever wonder what Samus does when she's not blasting Space Pirates or eradicating Metroids? Well I do. A Collection of random fics about Samus' adventures between the events of the games. Rated for violence and possible suggestive themes.


**A/N: My first Metroid fic. I'm surprised it's taken me this long to write one, seeing as how Metroid is basically my favourite franchise ever. Anyway, this is going to be a collection of assorted random Metroid fics, based mainly on what Samus does in between blasting Pirates and exterminating Metroids. I figure if she's a freelance bounty hunter, she's gotta have more jobs than just the few shown in games. Mostly going to be just action-y scenes and stuff, but in a few fics there might be some shipping of sorts.**

**Here we go.**

Samus cracked her knuckles as she closed the transmission screen. She'd just received some info on a group of smugglers planning on selling some stolen military weapons. It was a good chance to earn some big bucks. She set her navigation systems to the target's last known location andlet the auto-pilot do the flying. She approached a large abandoned space-port, parking her ship a fair distance away to avoid detection.

_Should be about40 of them..._ Samus estimated, based on the large number of ships docked about. _And they've got some heavy weaponry. _Two guards stepped out onto the deck, carrying large beam weapons, as well as sporting some rugged armour. Samus rose from her usual seat in her ship, closing her eyes as her trusty Power Suit formed around her. Relishing in the safety and comfort provided by the Chozo technology, she stepped into the elevator. She rose from the top of the ship, launching herself toward the station with one powerful thrust. She quickly floated the distance, grabbing the railing to steady herself. Just as she approached the entrance, the two guards noticed her presence.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" One called out.

"Man, that's _Samus Aran!"_ The other stammered alarmingly. "You know, the famous bounty hunter!"

"I don't care who she is, she's cannon-fodder now!" He raised his gun, charging a shot."This is the biggest deal we've ever done, and I'm not about to lose it all because of some two-bit bounty hunter!" Before he could fire off the shot, Samus fired a missile, flying straight down the barrel of the smuggler's cannon. The weapon exploded violently, killing the first guy instantly. The other began to try to escape and warn the others. He limped toward the entrance, but Samus quickly caught up with the man, sweeping his legs out from under him. She brought her arm cannon down with bone-crushing force, and he gasped before passing out cold and drifting off the deck. Samus approached the door, and it slid open. She quickly hopped around the nearest corner, scoping out the halls. There was way more than she'd expected, all very heavily armed. She didn't have time to fight them all, they'd have the shipment loaded up and shipped off by then. She began to formulate a plan. The thugs inside weren't wearing any armour, so they wouldn't present her any real threat. However, too much noise would alert the whole crew.

The Zero Suit.

Samus pressed a few keys on her arm, and the metallic suit dissolved. Grabbing her Paralyzer from her side, she began to creep past as many as she could. She approached a door further down the hall, and could hear machinery running from inside. The door opened automatically, revealing a surprised guard.

"Hey, wh-" Samus fired the Paralyzer, and he began to convulse from current. With one solid kick to the jaw, he was sent sprawling across the floor. Through the window, she could see a group loading up a ship with crates marked with the Federation logo. Pulling the grate off of the air duct in the corner, she crawled down to the lower part of the room, staring down through the grates at the smugglers. She flicked the Paralyzer into its whip mode; she wrapped it around the neck of the unsuspecting thug below her. Pulling him up into the duct, she gave his neck a sharp twist, silencing him quickly. She soundlessly descended onto the floor, approaching the closest target. She kicked him hard in the back of the leg, and he crumpled to the floor. Samus dropped her elbow, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

_Three left. _She decided to just dive in and take them out quickly. She popped out from behind a crate, catching them all off guard. She shot two with the Paralyzer, before grabbing one by the arm and tossing him over her head at one of the others. The last remaining enemy was on his knees shaking violently, electricity arcing across his body. Samus raised her knee, catching him in the chin; he groaned before slumping to the ground.

Taking a quick glance around to ensure she was alone, she commanded her ship to fly over to the dock and pick up the stolen goods. She stuffed all of the unconscious guys around into a crate and loaded them up too. She'd bring them in with the weapons when she went to pick up her reward from the Federation. She hopped into her ship, and slowly ascended out of the station. With a few well placed ship missiles, she destroyed all of the smuggler's ships, leaving any remaining inside stranded. She sent a message to the GF informing them of their location, so they could come and do the cleanup later. Samus sped off into space, proud of another job well done.

**A/N: God, I'm horrible at writing action. Oh well. Hope it wasn't too terrible. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
